


Shut Up You Absolute Git I Swear I'm Gonna-

by levviewrites909



Category: The Yogscast, Yogscast "High Rollers" D&D Campaign
Genre: Cute, M/M, and all of it is awkward teenage stuff so its great, and then very very smutty after, first time stuff, late teens stuff, this is from vex's modernish au thing that she got, this is super cute and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7139768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levviewrites909/pseuds/levviewrites909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cam wants to fuck around with Trell a little bit. But is Trell really ready for this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This does take place in Vex's more modern teencast au I guess, that she wrote Hot Tunic in. So it's still all of the magic-y stuff, but magic-y stuff in present and more developed times. Anyway yeah, I believe Cam and Trell were both supposed to be in their late teens, maybe early twenties in this (or at least drow equivalent for Trell). Anyway, yeah, this is awkwardly adorable with smut in the next chapter so... yeah.

“Trell.”

The two of them sat in near silence before this, cuddled on the floor in a blanket fort that Cam insisted on being built. They were watching a horror film, surrounded by fluffy pillows and blankets that all pleasantly smelled like Trell.

Cam was lying between Trell’s outstretched legs, resting his head on his thigh and absentmindedly tracing the patterns on his plush pajama bottoms that hung on Trell’s form loosely. Trell had settled his fingers in Cam’s hair, braiding and gently combing through methodically (nonstop for about an hour since Cam let his hair down).

The two of them had decided to take the opportunity of Trell’s mother being away to have a sleepover. They hadn’t really done it before, mostly because they didn’t want their parents to think they were having sex or the likes. Though Cam said that it was fine because they probably would’ve fucked anyway (and that might’ve been one of the reasons Trell declined at first). It was already two months into their relationship after all, a sort of “next step” would be a sleepover.

“Hmm.” Trell was captivated by the movie, seemingly unaffected by the creepy ghost and the constant jumpscares that Cam may or may not have been hiding in Trell’s leg from.

“Let’s have sex.” Cam had murmured it loud enough, mouth gently pressed to Trell’s leg. He tilted his head back to stare up at Trell, taking in his face upside down.

His boyfriend looked surprised, whether it be at the fact that Cam asked so bluntly or that he asked at all. Trell pursed his lips, then looked down at Cam.

“Is this why you wanted to spend the night?”

“One of the reasons, yes,” Cam beamed up at him, absolutely shamelessly. He braced his palms on Trell’s knees then pushed himself up, promptly turning and kneeling now facing Trell. He kept that stupidly sweet, almost charming grin on his face as he stared at Trell.

“What… What kind of sex?”

“I brought lube and condoms in my bag,” Cam singsonged. He then paused, and his smile fell a little bit. He properly took in Trell’s face, illuminated by the faint glow of the television behind him. “Or- do you not want to…? I mean- I’m sorry I just figured that you-”

“No, no, I- I _think_ I do.”

“I’d rather you _know_ you want to because I don’t want you to regret this later and I don’t want to take advantage of you and-”

“No,” Trell shushed his babbling. “I do, I- I _know_ I do, trust me.”

“What? Did you have filthy dreams about me, Trelly?” Cam smirked, mostly exaggerated and teasingly.

“Oh, plenty, darling,” Trell replied in the same fashion. His smirk dropped though moments later, and he averted his gaze. “It’s just- I’m a bit… Nervous…?”

Cam’s brow furrowed. “Nervous?” Then something clicked, and before Trell could get out another word Cam gasped out,“OH YOU’RE A VIRGIN!”

Trell was nothing less than mortified, and he was happy his darkened skin hid his blush. He shoved at Cam’s shoulder.

“Shut up!” His words barely had any bite, more annoyance and embarrassment.

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about, Trell.” Cam was smiling, obviously much more giddy. “Everyone’s a virgin at some point in their life. This just means I get a sweet piece of that untouched arse of yours.”

Trell’s face flared, enough that he was sure that the dark skin did absolutely nothing to hide it. His eyes widened and he shoved Cam again, more annoyed at himself for the heat that had erupted in his chest just at the thought.

“Who said you were topping!?”

“No offense, love, but people who have never had sex before are terrible at topping.” Cam shook his head. “It’s better if you bottom, so you just lay there and moan for me.”

Trell felt another wave of heat burn on his cheeks, and he wondered if Cam was talking like this purposely.

“Eventually I’ll teach you, though. Then I’d gladly like to get a piece of that dick also-”

“Oh my God do you talk like that all the time?”

Cam laughed. “You’ve known me for long enough to figure that out, Trell…” He smiled, this time much more sweetly. “So, do you want to do this?”

It took Trell a moment to answer. He thought it over as well as he could with one of Cam’s rare “legitimate smiles” looking right back at him. He did trust Cam, a lot. Which was surprising since before this the only people he cared for this much was possibly his pet dragon, his mother, and his best friend who he has known for ages. He supposed, he could take this leap, and would be happy to take it with Cam (who actually knew what he was doing).

He finally breathed out, closed his eyes briefly, then nodded.

“Yes, I want to do this.”

“The whole shabang? Y’know, get fucked up the ass?”

Trell sighed. He should be used to Cam’s tendencies to be incredibly blunt by now.

“Yes, I want you to fuck me- mmph.”

Trell’s statement was immediately cut off by a pair of lips up against his, not exactly very gentle either. A hand came up to cup his cheek, the other winding in his hair and pulling him closer into the kiss with a tug.

It was brief, only lasting for a few moments before Cam pulled away with a soft smile.

“C’mon, let’s go to your bedroom. It’ll be much comfier.”

Cam stood, using Trell’s shoulders to push himself up. He had to bend down nearly all the way to get out of the blanket fort, whether or not he meant to give Trell a nice view of his ass was lost on Trell’s part. Trell crawled out after him, and was greeted by the smiling face of Cam Buckland and an extended hand which he gladly took to pull him into a standing position.

Cam led him through the halls, which he only knew how to traverse because of the multiple times he’s been in Trell’s house before. They stepped into Trell’s bedroom, where Cam’s bags were thrown onto the bed a few hours earlier.

Trell’s room looked like a normal room of a slightly too-old teenager still living in his mother’s home. Posters covered nearly every surface of the room, though instead of depicting more popular rock or even alternative bands, they tended to depict different superheroes and comic book things. He had two shelves absolutely filled with figurines of said superheroes, which were all a wide variety of famously-known mages, wizards, sword fighters, huntresses, etc. Most of them were from a famous comic series that depicted the heroes of the famed lightfall. The lightfall aspect was the only thing that was a true historic fact within the series, as everything else was made up and exaggerated characters. He also had a huge shelf of more ancient-looking books and scrolls. Most of them were for little charms and spells, some of which Cam recognized (just from popularity and seeing them advertised. All of the things he knew he had learned from his family).

Cam had to admit upon first seeing Trell’s room he had giggled, and finally understood why Trell would rather stay at Cam’s house. It wasn’t that Cam minded that his boyfriend was an absolutely huge nerd, it was more that he found it hilariously ironic that this dark, mysterious “Trellimar Aleath” he had worked with for ten months and thought was such tough shit, was actually a _huge_ nerd. Trell definitely blushed when Cam had started cooing about how adorable he was.

“Granamyr, out.” Trell had bellowed nearly the second they stepped into the room. His small, lazy pet dragon yawned and looked up at him unimpressed, licking the scales around his mouth. He shifted slightly as he stood, stretching his wings. He made cooing noises, which turned into purrs when Trell had walked over to gently pet the scales just under his wings. “C’mon, you lazy dragon. Go on.”

Granamyr blinked and looked around the room, spotting Cam standing by Trell’s bed digging through his bag. He cocked his head and looked up at Trell, sending an image of Cam and confusion, effectively asking why he was here and why Granamyr needed to leave.

His dragon was more of a lazy cat than a dragon. Trell had gotten his egg as a present when he came of age.

“It doesn’t matter, get out,” Trell replied calmly. He was sure Granamyr could sense the sort of excited nervousness bubbling under his skin. This was enough, apparently, to get the small pseudodragon to hop off the little ledge he slept upon and flutter out of the room.

Trell saw the way Cam smiled, and watched him walk over to close the door. Trell had seen that Cam’s bag was pushed off the bed, and easily spotted the condom and bottle of lube set aside on the bedside table. Trell blushed, and could already feel his heartbeat speeding up.

Cam just smiled (again, that _real_ smile. Not a smirk, not something sarcastic. A _real_ smile, something that was apparently only reserved for Trell), and made his way across the room to stand in front of Trell.

“Y’know how fucking cute you are,” Cam murmured. His voice was very gentle, and soft. He was consciously trying not to freak Trell out, and Trell somewhat appreciated the gesture.

“I’m not cute, shut up,” Trell pouted. Even though he had to look down at Cam, Trell could already feel himself shrinking under Cam’s gaze. Cam was undeniably a ray of sunshine, intense and a lot of the time intimidating (especially to not-so-outgoing people). Trell always pretended he wasn’t intimidated by Cam’s natural charm and confidence, but now that they were dating Trell had let his whole “pretending” about anything fade away. It was much easier to see through to the real Trell now, a hilarious secretly soft and nerdy drow.

“Yes you are,” Cam argued. He reached up to cup Trell’s cheek, grinning at the feel of his skin under the pad of his thumb. “You’re an absolutely terrifyingly-adorable scary drow.”

Trell laughed and blushed. He felt awkward with just his hands hanging by his sides, and carefully brought them up to hold Cam’s waist and pull him closer.

Cam didn’t object to this and pressed himself even closer, moving the hand on Trell’s cheek to cup the back of his head. His fingers filtered through the strands of white hair, silky and smooth. Cam gently urged Trell’s face closer.

“Are you absolutely, one hundred percent sure about this,” Cam asked. His breath was warm against Trell’s lips, his eyes searching looking for any hints of discomfort among Trell’s features. He was being absolutely serious, something that Trell rarely sees in Cam and that just made Trell smile.

“Yes, I’m sure.” Trell wasn’t exactly sure how this was going to happen. Of course he wasn’t completely innocent. He’s touched himself, he’s watched porn, he knows how it works. It was more of this realization that he would be doing this, for the first time, with Cam Buckland who somehow became his boyfriend.

Cam pressed his lips against Trell’s softly. Unlike Trell, Cam was experienced. He had done this quite a lot before, whether it be with someone as equally experienced or not at all. This was the first time, though, that he was doing this with someone he really truly cared about, _seriously_ cared about. He wanted to make it perfect for Trell.

The kiss was sweet and gentle, definitely not sexual at all. It was careful, and hesitant, not even nearing their usual makeout sessions that left them breathless after they separated only because it was getting too heated.

Cam could feel it, could feel just how barely off it was. Trell was willing, he had said it himself, and Cam could tell he wasn’t lying. They could do this right now, Cam could make out with him until he was breathless, lay him down on the bed and fuck him for the first time. He could touch him like nobody else had, seen places nobody else had seen. And yet, it just- there was something off.

Cam was the one who pulled back, smiling apologetically.

It was too forced, it wasn’t right. He definitely wanted it, could tell Trell wanted it too. But- the mood wasn’t right, nothing was right.

“I think we should wait.” Cam said it softly, and watched Trell’s brow furrow.

“What? Why? Did I do something…”

“No, it just- it doesn’t feel like it normally does,” Cam explained. “I’ve done this far too many times to know how it properly feels when you’re about to do this with someone, but it just doesn’t feel like it. I have more of that feeling where I want to cuddle the fuck out of you than just fuck you.”

Trell nodded. “Yeah, I get what you mean…”

“It’s fine. I don’t mind,” Cam grinned. “Another time, definitely.” He reached down to grab Trell’s hand and gently towards the bed. “But like I said, I would like to cuddle the fuck out of you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, chapter 2 which is like a lot LOT longer than chapter 1. Sorry- I really would’ve preffered it all to be one just super long oneshot but I wanted to start getting it out and stuff. Anyway, you don’t even necessarily need chapter one to read this. Like honestly. Again, inspired by Vex’s fic “Hot Tunic” which is incredible. I’m fairly sure both of us are TRASH for this ship. ANWAY- I really hope you like it!!!

“Your family is very loud and plentiful.”

Cam laughed as he gently closed the hotel door behind them. Trell had already face-planted on the perfectly-made bed, making the smooth bedclothes crinkle under his weight.

“Ah, yeah- I mean, you’ve met some of them before.”

“ _Some_ , yes, _some_. Including your mother and your grandparents. Not all twenty-seven cousins and thirty-three second cousins,” Trell said. His voice was muffled against the mattress.

“Well, I mean, what did you expect from a gypsy wedding? Exactly?”

Cam crossed the space to the bed, standing near where Trell’s feet hung off the end. He reached down to start pulling off Trell’s dress shoes, along with his socks.

“I just- It was slightly overwhelming.”

“I know, I’m sorry,” Cam murmured.

Cam’s cousin, one of his closest, was getting married. She was young, only a year older than Cam, but she was sure of what she wanted and the whole family was excited to make her big day special. Cam was happy to see everyone, because while it was normal for family gatherings, large family gatherings that included all of the family that was well enough to travel were a slight rarity. His family was large and extended, one with people being removed and readded. There was drama and betrayal as well as the sense of true love. Somehow, everyone knew everyone else by name (which Trell found was ridiculous because how could you remember that?).

Cam was excited to bring Trell initially. They had been dating for nearly a year at this point. Working together, realizing they were actually proper adults and probably should be moving from their parents homes soon enough. Or at least, the pressure was more on Cam for that. Trell didn’t have a home bursting with relatives and their children. Jiǔtóu was surprised they had managed to stay together for this long. Their seemingly different personalities hadn’t seemed to throw each other off. Though they constantly teased each other about being annoying twats, it was obvious that they really were honestly perfect for each other (which was constantly quoted from Elora, when brought up).

So, since they were serious, Cam thought it was about time to introduce Trell to his family… _All_ of his family. This might not have been the best way, he realized whilst they were walking in for the ceremony. Trell wasn’t a fan of massive social events, wasn’t a fan of getting to know people or get particularly close to people. When Cam and Trell were immediately swarmed by two great aunts, a great uncle, and Cam’s grandma, Cam realized that there might’ve been a better way to go about this.

Trell handled it surprisingly well, though he was quiet for most of it and seemed to cling more and more to Cam as relative’s crowded in. They asked a lot of questions, talking endlessly about how they were happy that Cam finally brought someone for them to meet, someone _serious_. Cam didn’t necessarily appreciate the monologue from his grandma about how he wasn’t picky about who he got with, but had never truly settled down with anyone before. Though it didn’t seem to get any sort of rise out of Trell in the moment, Cam hoped it wouldn’t bring up issues and questions later.

Trell stayed very close to Cam for most of the ceremony and reception. In fact, he seemed desperate to stay away from being squished next to anybody _except_  for Cam. Which, was understandable. Cam’s family was loud, and Trell had just barely gotten used to Cam’s tendencies to be like that.

“It’s fine,” Trell sighed. He glanced up at Cam as he sat down on the edge of the bed. He watched him start to take off his own shoes ,and then reach up to undo the tie of his fancy robes and pull off all of the ornate overcoats and other things. Trell figured he probably should do that as well, but found himself just slightly too lazy to undress.

He continued watching Cam and rolled onto his back. Cam stood and took off the slacks he wore, along with his coat. He started unbuttoning his shirt, slipping that off into the growing crumpled heap of expensive clothing that laid by his feet. He pulled off his undershirt as well,and then he was down to his boxers which hugged him pleasantly.

Cam turned back to see Trell watching, and smirked.

“Did you like the show?”

Trell rolled his eyes, and like a child extended his hands out towards Cam.

“I don’t want to move.”

Cam raised an eyebrow, as if to ask what exactly Trell wanted from him.

“I can’t sleep in all of this,” Trell explained, and lazily gestured to his robes.

“Oh, you want me to undress you?” Cam smirked, and Trell frowned in response. He nodded nonetheless, and flopped his hands out on the bed.

Cam’s smirk dropped and was replaced by an easy smile. Trell always looked adorable, but especially when he was sleepy and dropped the act of being a huge hardass. Now he just looked like a little kid.

Cam moved back to be at the end of the bed. He gestured for Trell to sit up and scoot closer to him, to make it easier to help him undress.

Trell groaned and did so slowly. He sat up, and sluggishly scooted so that he was sitting properly in front of Cam. Cam stood between Trell’s legs, and promptly reached to start loosening his tie.

Cam worked slowly, with soft movements and gentle touches. He let his fingertips linger as he pulled Trell’s tie over his head, let his knuckles skim up the back of his neck. He worked on pulling off Trell’s coat, sliding it down his shoulders and arms and dropping it onto the floor. He moved on to start unbuttoning his dress shirt, and slipped that off his shoulders as well. Cam allowed himself a moment to gently touch Trell’s bare arms, and Trell didn’t seem to mind.

“You want the undershirt off too?”

Trell nodded, and raised his arms so that Cam could pull that over his head.

Cam paused before continuing to undress his boyfriend. He took in the sight of Trell, subdued and shirtless, looking helpless and impatient to get the rest of his clothes off and go to sleep.

“God, you are really adorable,” Cam whispered, mostly to himself, mostly under his breath. But in the otherwise silence of the room, Trell heard.

Somehow, Cam’s words always managed to get under his skin in a good way. Cam was the only person that could make him visibly blush, and it was always frustrating because Cam liked to use that fact against Trell a lot.

“Shut up,” Trell groaned. He shoved lightly at Cam’s shoulder, and Cam just grinned.

Cam stepped closer, his fingertips skimming up Trell’s bare arms to rest on his shoulders.

“You _are_ , stop denying it.”

“I’m not denying it, I just told you to shut up.”

“Well, you’re not only adorable, I suppose.” Cam paused and just smiled more at Trell’s groan. Cam had a habit of showering his boyfriend in compliments, that he was fairly sure Trell only pretended to hate. “You’re handsome, fit, dashing-”

“ _Cam_ ,” Trell whined. He leaned his head back and huffed, his torso following so he could just flop back on the bed.

Cam, being that his hands were still on Trell’s shoulders, was pulled with him, and ended up tumbling on top of Trell. He yelped, and then giggled at the sight of the pout on Trell’s lips.

“What’s wrong? Why’s my lil’ Trell so pouty?” Cam shifted so he was kneeling on the bed, straddling Trell’s hips essentially. He gently kissed Trell on the nose.

“I’m taller than you,” Trell pointed out, and tried not to crack a smile when Cam kissed his nose.

“You’re still my lil’ Trelly Belly though.” Cam grinned and sighed, happy upon realizing how exactly he was positioned. “Mmm, we should just sleep like this tonight.”

“I’d rather not.” Trell had his arms spread on the mattress, laying underneath Cam. It didn’t really feel uncomfortable, but he had a feeling that if they fell asleep like this he would wake up with unpleasant needles prickling in the lower half of his body.

“Why not? You’re so comfy.” As if to prove his point, Cam scooted back a little bit so that he could comfortably nuzzle into Trell’s shoulder. He kissed the bare skin he found there, and inhaled deeply.

“Cam, no, get up.” Trell moved his arms to grip Cam’s thighs, and try to move him away.

Cam just squirmed on his lap, and made a noise of protest into his neck.

Trell promptly groaned and let his head flop back in defeat. Cam left happy kisses against the skin of his neck and shoulder, warm breath tickling the hairs that had strayed from where he tied them back in an attempt to look neat and presentable for the wedding.

“Your hair looks nice when it’s tied up,” Cam mumbled.

“So you’ve said before.” Trell acknowledged his boyfriend with just slight interest. It was hard to ignore Cam, especially when Trell knows he’s a loveable twat.

“It’s easier to kiss your neck when it’s up,” Cam explained, as if his reasoning needed any explanation. Trell supposed the insight was nice though, and raised an eyebrow.

“Really? That’s the only nice thing about it?”

“Well, I don’t particularly like leaning in to kiss your neck and getting a mouthful of white hair.”

“Oh no, poor you,” Trell chuckled sarcastically. He moved his palms up Cam’s legs, up his calves and thighs. He rubbed gentle circles into his hips, then moved to rub his back. Cam’s skin was always quite soft, very smooth. He lacked the hair that Trell thought he might have, but really didn’t mind either way.

Cam took a deep breath, and gave one last gentle, lingering kiss to the side of Trell’s neck. He braced his hands besides Trell’s head and pushed himself up, just so he was face-level with Trell.

“Y’know, I- I love you.” Cam didn’t rush his words like he was originally planning to, nor did he stumble over them and stutter them out in a helpless heap of nonsense. He looked down at Trell with a brightness in his eyes, sunshine that reflected off every inch of him.

Trell stared back at him silently. He was in shock, really. He wasn’t expecting Cam to sit up suddenly, nor for him to say something so meaningful that it made his stomach combust nearly instantly.

It was just a jolt. A sudden jolt that made his mind scream at him for a good ten seconds, as this whole night, as well as the previous nights and days he spent with Cam (whether it be physically or via messaging). Cam’s stupid smiles (the smirks and the true ones), Cam’s soft hair, Cam’s soft lips, Cam’s voice, Cam’s eyes, Cam’s nose, Cam’s demeanor, Cam’s _everything_ \- how much of Cam had been so invested into his memory and his life and it’s nearly been a year and-

“You don’t have to say it back, it’s okay, I get it.” Cam reassured him quickly, after Trell assumed the silence without a response had stretched on to the point that it had gotten awkward.

Trell licked his lips, trying to grasp at something to say to reassure Cam. Why was it so hard to say anyway? It was just three little words. Except that he had only really said them to his mother, had never uttered them to anybody else, never really thought about anyone like that unless it was Granamyr, his friends, or _Cam_. But even then it wasn’t his mind outright declaring his love, it wasn’t a sudden realization of loving someone. It was just the way his memories with them always had touches of fondness, of caring, of all these things Trell rarely gave out.

They sat there in silence for a couple more moments. Nearly naked, except for boxers and in Trell’s case slacks. Cam sat on his lap, looking down at Trell with one of his genuine smiles.

Silence with Cam was almost unnerving, Trell realized- as Cam was expecting him to say something, anything at all, which was weird because Cam was always the one talking and Trell only input what he wanted.

“I- Maybe I shouldn’t have said that?” Cam said sheepishly, after a bit. He reached back to run his fingers through his hair, annoyed when the ponytail kept them in the general same area. He rolled his eyes and quickly pulled it out, letting his deep brown hair flow free over his shoulders.

“I’m sorry, really- I- Don’t feel like you have to say it back, or feel that way I just- It was like I suddenly realized it and suddenly really needed to tell you. If that makes… any sense… at all?”

Trell didn’t respond, and Cam found himself finding the silence unnerving as well. Not that, Trell being silent wasn’t a normal occurrence. It was just- Trell not responding to _Cam_ , especially when they were alone, was slightly weird.

Cam opened his mouth again, most likely to spew more excuses. Though, his excuses were clogging Trell’s mind unnecessarily as Trell was trying to process things and found himself getting slightly annoyed.

As the first syllable of Cam’s sentence was uttered, he was interrupted by firm hands pulling him down into a kiss. Cam found his chest pressed back against Trell’s, lips pressing insistently against his own.

Cam didn’t try to fight it, as he made it a point to never try and stop anytime Trell would kiss or hug him. Instead he melted against Trell, and let his hands relax against the sheets where they again found themselves pressed.

Trell didn’t quite know what he was doing, or why he suddenly pulled Cam into a deep breathless kiss, but he didn’t allow himself to ponder on it. He deepened the kiss, kissing harder than normal, as if they hadn’t seen each other in ages. Trell tangled one of his hands into Cam’s long hair, holding him close while the other held his hip.

The silence of the room was filled the the wet sound of smacking lips and harsh breaths. They barely separated for air, trying to breathe through their noses or get tiny gasps when time allowed. Trell found the ache in his lungs annoying really, when for some reason his mind was insisting that he needed to kiss Cam until his lips were bruised.

They found themselves kissing for ages, pressing themselves closer and closer until it felt like flames were licking their skin. The position wasn’t too terrible either. Cam liked being able to press himself more onto Trell, enjoyed how he could squeeze his thighs on either side of Trell’s waist.

Neither of them wanted to pull away, nobody wanted this to stop. It felt euphoric, the faint warmth in their bellies settling into something else. It was like gasoline being lit, and the flame finally prompted Cam to grind his hips down against Trell’s lap. A faint part of Cam’s mind recognized the feeling of something hardening underneath him, but was obviously too preoccupied with other things to really give any thought to it.

The moan that was pulled from Trell’s throat was what separated them. It was almost startling, and Cam pulled away with wide eyes, panting. Trell looked up at him, just as surprised, and they only shared a brief moment of unsureness before Cam was rolling his hips down again and leaning down to instead press his lips to Trell’s neck.

Trell moaned, again, fingers tightening on Cam’s hip and in his hair. He held him closer, mouth feeling dry as he realized just what they were doing. Still, he rocked up against Cam, the warmth of his ass too nice of a feeling to really want to stop.

Cam pressed his lips against Trell’s neck with a purpose, leaving open-mouthed kisses as opposed to closed ones. He sucked and licked marks like he had learned to do far before, the technique coming back to him as he recollected how people reacted to different things. He moved his lips lower, more towards his throat, feeling Trell’s racing pulse under his lips. Cam suddenly found himself determined to leave a bruise, some sort of mark, and started suckling on the skin as Trell moaned at the feeling.

“God, you sound really good, Trell,” Cam murmured. He took a break from leaving hickeys, just to whisper that into Trell’s ear trying to be the slightest bit sexy. Cam moved his lips up further, kissing Trell’s earlobe before gently nipping.

Trell’s hips bucked upwards and he shuddered, moaning louder.

“C-Cam, fuck- I- A-ah.” Trell didn’t know exactly what to say, how he should say something. He didn’t know how he suddenly went from silent to moaning, and he found himself understanding why it might be hard to be quiet when doing these sorts of things.

Cam pulled away with a satisfied smirk. He sat back, moving to brace his hands on Trell’s chest as he straightened his back. He continued to move his hips down against Trell’s, going slower and harder and feeling a spike of arousal at the look on Trell’s face as he did so.

“You look lovely underneath me,” Cam said. He didn’t quite realize just how arousing this might be, how affected he would be by seeing Trell like this. You never really saw Trell not in control, and suddenly seeing him writhing prompted a very powerful spike of something.

Trell bit his lip and tried his best to summon a scowl. It didn’t quite work. Cam swiveled his hips in a way that made Trell’s jaw drop and a strangled sound came from his throat.

“I forgot how sensitive virgins were,” Cam chuckled. “I bet you could cum just like this.”

Trell flushed at his words, his dark skin struggling to hide the way the tips of his ears and his cheeks darkened.

Cam stopped grinding his hips, and he leaned in closer to Trell’s face.

“Do you want to do this? Do something?”

Trell took a bit to formulate an answer, realizing Cam was actually asking him something.

“What exactly would this ‘something’ be?”

“Anything you want. You know your options,” Cam grinned. Every inch of him was really hoping that Trell would say yes and agree. He wanted to make Trell feel good, and he knew fairly well how. “I brought lube and stuff, if you wanna go _that_ route.”

Trell nodded, after thinking about it for a few seconds.

“I wanna- do that.”

“Do what exactly?”

“I want… I want you to fuck me,” Trell mumbled. He didn’t know why he suddenly felt weird saying the words, as if it might be embarrassing. Maybe it was because they were both shirtless and Cam was getting off of him to go grab lube from his bag. Maybe also because he had never done this before.

“Take those off,” Cam spoke, as he started walking back to Trell. He had kicked off his boxers when Trell wasn’t paying attention, and seeing him stark naked made Trell’s stomach twist. He really wasn’t lying when he said he had a big dick.

Cam had set the lube and condom to the side as Trell started to hurriedly slip off his slacks. The dress pants were quickly kicked off the bed, and he tried to ignore how weird it was to be taking off his boxers in the presence of other people. Before he could really think about it, he was naked, shuffling back so he could sit up against the pillows, looking down and realizing how achingly hard he was.

When Trell looked up from his lap, he found himself face-to-face with Cam Buckland. Trell took a deep breath, trying to figure out how he didn’t feel Cam get up on the bed and crawl between his legs. Not that it mattered, he supposed. He was blushing realizing his legs were spread, that Cam could see everything, that he could see everything on Cam.

Cam smiled at him, almost sweetly. He cupped his cheek and kissed him, again, a softness lingering even when he licked into Trell’s mouth. Trell closed his eyes, allowing for the darkness to settle over his vision as he put his all into kissing Cam. His lips tasted like wedding cake and strawberries, and his stubble scratched Trell’s cheek in a familiar way.

Trell didn’t want to pull away, and only did when he felt a hand wrap around himself. He gasped and let out a loud moan, startled by the sudden pressure and pleasure. He accidentally bit Cam’s lip in the process, resulting in a moan and a little smirk from Cam.

Trell looked at Cam, trying not to drool as he felt like he was making direct eye contact with the sun itself. Cam watched him, hand moving slightly slower than Trell usually bothered to work on himself. Trell was warm and heavy in his palm, and looking down it occurred to Cam that he had never seen a drow dick before. He had seen elves, but elves were far different than dark elves for the obvious reasons.

Trell moaned, a continuous sequence of noise as Cam touched him. He didn’t want to look down, knowing that if he did he would be in far deeper than he already was.

“Cam- God- faster,” Trell moaned.

Cam smirked and looked up at his boyfriend. “I appreciated the sentiment, love, but I’m no God- ouch!”

He wasn’t expecting for Trell to reach over quickly and pinch his nipple, _hard_ and not in an arousing way. Cam hissed and pouted, letting go of Trell’s dick to rub the offended area.

“What was that for?!”

“I don’t appreciate being teased,” Trell said. He had his teeth gritted, and was panting like a maniac. He took the time to look down at himself now, and was only slightly surprised to already see precum gathering. “Fuck.”

“I can’t get you off right away, I haven’t fucked you yet. That wouldn’t be any fun,” Cam explained.

“Well then fuck me already, will you?”

“Gods, you are so impatient!” Cam smirked at him, and wasn’t surprised to see Trell glaring at him. “Sorry, I like taking things slow- especially when it’s our first time.”

“ _My_  first time, not yours.”

“I didn’t say mine, I said _ours_. As in, both of us having sex _together_ for the first time.” Cam spoke casually as he reached for the lube. Internally he was thankful he even brought some, thinking that there might be a chance that they would be able to fuck in their own hotel room after the wedding.”

“Well, either way- hurry the fuck up.”

“I said I wanted to take it _slow_ ,” Cam spoke, again, slowing down his utterance as he neared the end of it, for emphasis.

Trell rolled his eyes. “Well, I want it _now_.”

“Damn, you are _so_  demanding. Don’t tell me you’re a pillow prince, too?”

“A what?”

“A pillow prince. Y’know, like a pillow princess?” Cam had opened the cap of it, spreading the sticky substance on his fingers as he warmed it up. He was incredibly excited for it, but of course was keeping in control and trying to be as smooth as possible for Trell.

“I am _not_!”

“How do you know if you haven’t even gotten eaten out before? Or if nobody has gone down on you?”

“How can you eat me out,” Trell questioned. “I don’t have a vagina, I don’t know if you noticed…” He gestured down to himself.

Cam smirked, for the millionth time that night (it seemed). He scooted forward more, and with the hand not coated in lube, grabbed a pillow from behind Trell.

“Well, darling, I don’t know if _you_ noticed, but the term ‘eat my ass’ came from somewhere.” Cam gestured to Trell to raise his hips. “C’mon, this makes it easier.”

Trell had blushed when he heard what Cam said, realizing what he meant. He didn’t really get the appeal of wanting to lick anybody near those regions, but then again the thought of Cam doing that to him made something tug inside him. He ignored it for the time being, though, and raised his hips so that Cam could put the pillow underneath him.

Cam grinned, and then leaned forward more. He settled easily between Trell’s legs, seeming incredibly happy to be there.

Trell squirmed whenever Cam would glance down at him, all exposed with his legs spread. It was just slightly mortifying, though he was happy that it was Cam that was seeing him really. It sent a shiver of pride down his spine when Cam smiled and murmured something to the effect of “beautiful.”

“Alright, are you ready?” Cam rested his palm on Trell’s inner thigh. His hand was warm, and he rubbed soothing circles with his fingertips.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Trell mumbled. He watched warily as Cam’s fingers moved. He hissed when he felt the cold liquid against him, feeling it drip down between his cheeks.

He could feel the light probing touches of Cam’s finger, and just as Cam pushed in, Trell’s lips were captured in a deep kiss. Trell moaned louder than expected, not exactly sure what quite he was feeling. It felt uncomfortable and strange, not necessarily painful. He felt stretched, could feel the twitch of Cam’s finger inside him. He knew Cam was trying to distract him with the kiss though, so Trell tried to kiss him back and not focus on it.

Cam started moving the finger slowly. The movement caused Trell to jolt and groan, but Cam’s mouth swallowed the noises he made as he kissed him harder. The intrusion was strange, Trell decided. He didn’t feel anything good really, but he kept spreading his legs wider as if he wanted more. A part of him definitely did though, he wanted to understand why exactly this was so damn good.

He got his answer as Cam sped up, the finger moving faster and faster. Trell genuinely found himself not being able to be quiet, the movement making something jolt inside of him with every thrust. Trell moaned against Cam’s lips, and the noise only got louder as the one finger turned to two.

Okay, Trell thought he was beginning to understand. He had both hands clutched in Cam’s hair, moaning and whining against his lips. It felt good, really good, after he got past the whole _something is inside of me that my body is telling me shouldn’t be there._

Cam thrust them in and out of him quickly, the lube slicking his movements as he curled the digits and let Trell clench around him. At this point they’d stopped kissing, letting Trell pant and moan into the open air as Cam whispered for him to relax into his neck.

“Breathe, Trell, Jesus,” Cam chuckled. He pushed the third finger in slowly, promptly curling them up and thrusting them deep, resulting in a loud noise from Trell as he arched his back.

“F-Fuck, don’t tell me to breathe- you piece of- O-Oh Evandra, _fuck_.”

It was quite satisfying hearing Trell come apart. Every time Trell tried to speak, Cam made it a point to spread his fingers or thrust up to his prostate again. Trell’s words would trail off into a meaningless jumble, followed by a whine that was a wordless plea for more.

“I think you’ll be louder when I’m inside of you,” Cam murmured. He kissed his collarbone gently, nipping at the skin and licking over the marks he left. “You’ll be so tight for me, won’t you?”

Trell moaned and whined, clenching around his fingers again.

“Fuck- you’re a little shi-shit,” Trell ground out.

“Shh, don’t strain yourself darling.” Cam admired how infinitely attractive Trell looked in the moment. His dark skin was somehow flushed darker, and the muscles of his stomach and arms tensed with each thrust of Cam’s fingers. His red eyes were darker with lust, with his silvery hair plastered to his forehead and neck with sweat.

“Can- can you just- fuck,” Trell whimpered. He rocked his hips against Cam’s fingers, obviously not satisfied with the speed of their movement. Cam moved them faster and harder in response.

“Just what?”

“Stop teasing. Fuck me, already,” Trell whined. He tipped his head back, and hissed when Cam pulled his fingers out. They were all sticky, and Cam rubbed the lube residue on the sheets as he reached for the condom.

He could feel Trell’s eyes burning holes into him as he slowly opened the package. He rolled it down on himself, and grabbed the lube to slowly cover himself with. Cam prided himself in the pornstar moan he let out, stroking himself and looking up at Trell with a smirk. Trell didn’t look nearly as amused as he had hoped for, more irritated and impatient.

“You want me, Trell?”

Trell huffed, but nodded and bit his lip. “You weren’t lying.”

“About what?”

“Uh- you’re really big,” Trell murmured, quietly.

Cam smirked, and gave himself another slow stroke, making direct eye contact with Trell.

“Is that so?” He let go of himself, and again wiped the lube off on the sheets. He shifted again, to be closer to Trell, smiling down at him.

Cam placed his hands on Trell’s thighs, spreading his legs just a bit more. Trell did look glorious like that, spread out all for his boyfriend.

“Well, y’know it feels even bigger when it’s inside of you,” Cam said. He smiled at Trell, and moved a hand to line himself up.

“Are you absolutely sure you’re ready,” Cam asked. His voice was soft, took on a less teasing tone, definitely more serious.

Trell just nodded, not trusting himself with words. His heart was nearly beating out of his chest, and his brain was muddled with realization that this was it, he wasn’t going to be a virgin, he was about to get /fucked/.

Cam leaned down to kiss his cheek softly, and took only a few more moments of readjustment before pushing in.

Trell gasped, his muscles immediately tensing as Cam just barely pushed in. Yeah, he was _big_. He was big and Trell suddenly felt very stretched and Cam was a lot bigger than the fingers he was using a couple minutes ago.

Cam had to hold back a moan as he carefully pressed himself in. He had to pause, and took a few deep, calculating breaths as he rested his forehead on Trell’s shoulder.

“Trell, love, relax,” Cam murmured gently. He could feel the nearly painful tense of Trell’s muscles around him, could feel how his thighs locked up. “Please, we won’t be able to go any further than this. Take some deep breaths.”

“I’m trying, you ass,” Trell panted. He just wasn’t expecting that, really, didn’t know what exactly he should expect. All he knew was that it wasn’t _that_. He could see what people talked about now, how it kinda hurt. He took deep breaths though, and tipped his head back. He slowly willed himself to relax around Cam, his thighs dropping a bit as he calmed down.

As he did so, Cam took the opportunity to slowly start to push in again. He couldn’t stop the moan this time, loud as he felt the tight heat of Trell surround him. He could hear the sound of Trell echoing his moan over the sound of his pounding heart.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Cam moaned. He lifted his head, and couldn’t help the dopey smile he gave Trell. “You are tight as shit.”

“Thanks,” Trell huffed. He reached up with a shaky hand to push away the stray strands of hair that stuck to his forehead. He felt sticky everywhere, and tight in certain places too.

Cam moved his hands while he let Trell adjust. He rested one on his hip, the other on his thigh to hold him closer. There was something incredibly gratifying about being this close to Trell, it felt so damn good.

“Y’know how amazing you are?”

Trell rolled his eyes. “You’ve told me before, probably.”

“I’m not joking, just- Holy shit, Trell.” Cam smiled. “You’re hot and amazing and I-” He paused. Saying ‘I love you’ now didn’t seem very appropriate. “Okay, are you good? I really want to get a move on.”

Trell nodded and swallowed. “Yeah, I should be alright.” He slowly brought his hands up to wrap around Cam’s neck, and pull him closer. “I want you closer though,” he mumbled softly. It was sweet the way he said it, and Cam almost felt bad for interrupting the moment by pulling out a bit and thrusting back in.

Trell threw his head back with a loud moan, fingers pressing into the back of Cam’s neck.

“F-Fuck!”

“I know right,” Cam chuckled.

They fell into a slow rhythm, of rocking hips and moans and whimpers. The pain of the stretch seemed to dissipate as time went on. It was starting to feel a whole lot better, as Cam started thrusting into him harder and faster. Trell moaned openly, not even bothering with trying to quiet himself as he enjoyed the almost surprising feeling of pleasure burst through him.

Each thrust sent pleasure spiking up his spine, made his muscles tense out of the pure warmth that surged through him. He didn’t really even know what he was doing, but he clutched onto Cam like a lifeline and moaned praises and requests when he sought it to be the right time.

Cam was enjoying himself as much as he expected himself too. There were very few moments when Trell was like this, open, all shields down, not even complaining as he held onto Cam and rocked into him. It almost made the pleasure of it all feel like a bonus compared to watching Trell come apart like this, to watch him lose control and to just-

“Fuck, you feel so good, Trell,” Cam moaned. His fingers dug into Trell’s hip and thigh, surely leaving bruises as he thrust into him.

The room was warm and smelled of sex and sweat, felt like stepping out of the warm shower if the bathroom door was closed. It felt hot and sticky, in good ways and bad- but the bad were easily overpowered by everything else.

“You don’t feel too shabby yourself,” Trell panted, albeit slightly delayed. He had taken to tugging at Cam’s hair at this point, the soft locks under his touch feeling damp with sweat and tangled. “God- Kiss me, please- mph.”

Cam immediately obliged to the request, kissing him sloppily with accidental teeth and more tongue than necessary. He was fairly sure he could feel drool sliding down his chin, but then again what wasn’t wet at this point and who really cared?

Trell kissed Cam like he was his only source of oxygen, rarely separating. He held him closer, more possessively, hands getting grabbier as they moved from Cam’s hair to his back and shoulders. Trell wrapped a desperate leg around Cam’s hip to pull him deeper, moaning loudly when his attempt was a success.

It only got harder when Cam thrust into his prostate, causing Trell to really scream. He dug his nails into Cam’s shoulder, nearly biting his lip as he kissed harder. Cam moaned, and made sure to set a relentless pace with that spot as his target as he continued.

It didn’t take long for Trell to finally come apart. Cam could feel it happen, could feel the way he tensed and moaned against his lips. Cam quickly pulled away to watch as Trell arched up and clung to him, crying out and cumming hard. Every part of him tightened, as he came across his own stomach leaving sticky white stripes.

Cam could feel his lower belly pulse as he watched it, and he quickly picked up his thrusts where they had previously paused in efforts to get over the same edge that Trell had.

It didn’t take much longer. He had the image of Trell’s climax on repeat in his mind, as well as the real image of Trell underneath him, panting and trying to catch his breath looking tired and blissed out.

Cam buried himself deep as he came, momentarily realizing that this was the first sex he had had in nearly a year (the six months that he had dated Trell, and the months before that when he was pining hard over his friend).

Both of them were silent for awhile, allowing ragged breathing to fill the silence. Their skin was sticky with sweat and other things, and every part of their bodies was humming pleasantly with the aftershocks of orgasm.

“Holy fuck,” Cam finally breathed out, after a seemingly long while. He smiled breathlessly, and he left a gentle kiss on Trell’s forehead before pulling back to look at him.

Trell looked tired. He had his eyes closed, his lip and chin glistening with spit, the rest of him with sweat.

Cam kissed him again, on those lips, sweetly.

It was then that Trell cracked an eye open, then the other. He blinked back into the reality, taking in the image of Cam with messy hair and swollen lips, a fond smile and heaving chest. The room was illuminated by the too-bright lamp on the beside table. The room was nothing spectacular, Trell noted, for some strange reason. The walls were dull, and the strip of wallpaper near the bottom was ugly and peeling.

“Are you okay? Trell?”

Trell found himself snapped back to reality, this time for real. He nodded.

“Fine. A little sticky, and sweaty- kinda feeling gross.”

“Wanna take a shower?”

“No, just- a towel? Maybe? For this.” Trell gestured to the mess on his stomach.

Cam nodded. “Of course.” He pulled out of Trell slowly, frowning at the hiss that his boyfriend let out. “You’ll be a little sore.”

“Figured.”

Cam took the condom off himself, careful to dispose of it. Then he  quickly walked into the bathroom to grab a towel, and came back to Trell to quickly wipe him off. He moved back to throw it on the floor somewhere, then towards the mini fridge in the room to grab some water for the both of them.

He padded back to the bed, and sat on the edge besides Trell. He opened the lid of it and took a sip for himself, then held it up for Trell. Trell eagerly took it and took a couple large gulps of it, which made Cam laugh.

“See, you’re super cute.”

“We just had sex _can you not_.” Trell took the time between sips to grind that out. After he drained a little over half the bottle, he set it on the bedside table and sat back against the pillows.

“I really think we should shower,” Cam muttered, gesturing the the sweat that still clung to Trell, and probably was on himself.

“Well, I really think we should sleep and shower in the morning.”

“My mum and the rest of my family are expecting us downstairs for breakfast at ten.”

“Then we’ll get up at nine,” Trell shrugged. “Listen- I’m the one who just got fucked up the ass so I think I should be in charge.”

Cam laughed. “Alright, my liege.” He gave an awkward exaggerated bow while still sitting, then scooted more onto the bed. He situated himself next to Trell, then reached across to turn off the lamp on the bedside table.

The room was plunged into darkness, save the light from the bathroom and the faint glow from outside. If he strained, Cam could hear the nearly quiet late night commotion. People walking home from clubs, or maybe walking to start their night of clubbing. People getting dinner, returning to the hotel, conducting questionable late night business.

They settled down after a bit, cuddling closer. They didn’t talk, didn’t need to. Trell curled himself against Cam, resting his head on his chest. He sighed pleasantly when Cam wrapped an arm around him and shifted to a more comfy position for both of them.

The darkness of the room and steady breathing lulled both of them to sleep fairly quickly.

~~~

“ _Treeeeeeell~_ ”

Trell huffed, and groaned. He ignored the sing song voice next to his ear, sounding mischievous and annoying. His wonderful blissful sleep was yanked out from underneath him like a rug, and he was trying desperately to claw at it and bring it back. He buried his head in the pillow, wincing at the slight dampness and scent of sweat that lingered on it.

He kept his eyes closed, but took in everything he could around him. Everything kinda smelled sweaty, and his body was sticky and stiff. His lower back and thighs ached, and he tried desperately to close his eyes tighter as if that would allow for more rest.

It didn’t. Especially not with insistent prods at his side, and that stupid fucking _way_ too cheery voice next to his ear.

“Trelly Belly! Wake up!”

He didn’t respond. Maybe, just maybe, his incredibly annoying human boyfriend would get bored with bothering him. It was a stretch, but if he showed no reaction it might just--

“TRELL!!! WAKE UP!!!”

Trell wanted to bite through this stupid, stinky pillow.

“BABY! DARLING! MY LOVE!”

God, what time could it be that he still felt /this/ tired and grumpy.

“TRELL DON’T MAKE ME START BLASTING MY SO CALLED ‘TERRIBLE’ MUSIC.”

Trell opened his eyes. He could feel Cam hovering besides him, with insistent jabs still at his sides and the slow rock of the bed as Cam jumped about. The bed was creaking too.

“Trell, c’mon, get up or I’ll burn your rope or something-”

Trell growled and sat up surprisingly quickly, turning harshly and nearly crying out and the protest of his ass and the rest of his body. He didn’t show it though, just clenched his teeth and glared at his boyfriend that was already dressed and presumably showered, his hair braided nicely with a sickeningly happy smile on his face.

“Will you _please_ shut the fuck up you absolute git or I swear I will rip that dick of yours off. It is _FAR_  too early for your annoying screeching to be in my ears.”

Cam blinked once, twice, but the smile that had faded during Trell’s rant returned upon him realizing that this was just grumpy Trell. There was no real bite to his words, or maybe their was but Cam was fairly sure he was immune to anything Trell would harm others with.

“Sorry, I just- It’s already 9:30 and my mum-”

“9:30?! What the fuck happened to waking up at 9:00 and showering?!” Trell was already tugging the blankets off of himself and attempting to stand up. His body was sore and achey, and Cam seemed to notice his struggle as Trell

“I tried but you seemed more likely to actually throttle me half an hour ago so I decided to wake you up now…” Cam explained. “Uh- You want me to help you?”

“No! I don’t need you distracting me in the shower!”

“Are you sure? I don’t mind getting undressed and showering again. You could never use too much soap.” Cam was already standing to follow Trell, whether Trell wanted it or not. He left the bathroom door open though, so Cam took it as an invitation to start shredding his clothes and follow him in. Surely his mother wouldn’t be _too_ upset if they were a little late.


End file.
